The Marine's Last Stand
by bungusmalone
Summary: A short and brutal last stand of s group of marines besieged by a hive of aliens. graphic violence and strong language


**THE MARINE'S LAST STAND**

An alien was crawling up the side of the dome. Wilkins shot a bullet from his mp5, the bullet shattering the xenomorphs's skull, splattering acidic blood everywhere. It started to burn into the metal. Suddenly, thousands of aliens swarmed from their hive, running for the dome.

"Shit!" shouted Wilkins. Travers and him reloaded their guns and bought them down at the oncoming horde of death. The guns clattered as dozens of bullets sliced through the oncoming ramps. Aliens screeched and fell, acidic blood fountaining. Behind them, Jimson loaded his missile launcher, shouted,"Get out the fucking way!" and shot a huge missile through the hole in the dome, into the alien army, blowing several dozen Aliens to shit. At this time, the Aliens were crawling all over the dome. Wilkins, Travers, Jimson, Kinnis, J.J. and Fagoras stood with their guns, bloodstained, bruised, scratched and battered. Fagoras held a bloody rag to a deep gash in his shoulder. The first Alien scrambled into the room and was cut down by a hail of bullets, cutting it in half.

More came…and were cut down. Acid burned through the ground. Jimson shot another missile, blowing the oncoming bastards off the dome. The marines' guns shot, shot, shot, shot and shot. Then they reloaded. Then the same thing. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Reload. More Aliens. More and more. J.J. ran out of ammo. He drew a pistol and started shooting slugs into the bug army. A bug's sharp tail sliced down through him, cutting him in two. Blood exploded upwards in a red geyser. Intestines and viscera leaked onto the metal floor. Kinnis shot the alien. He shouted, "Fuck you, Fuckas!"An Alien launched itself through the air, it's second jaw punching the back of Kinnis' bald plate, splattering blood, brain and bone everywhere. His shocked corpse slumped to the floor.

Wilkins, Travers, Jimson and Fagoras were cornered, their rifles pumping, acidic blood spraying, bug bodies falling to the ground. But soon, they would tire. And die! Suddenly, Travers was struck with a plan! He directed his fire in the Aliens' legs, splattering blood on the floor, burning a huge hole in the middle of the floor. He pushed on, bullets thundering into the dangerous Alien species, sending them back. Travers jumped down the hole. Wilkins ran and jumped down. So did Jimson.

Fagoras shot his last bullet into a leering face of an Alien, blood narrowly missing him. And leapt… An Alien claw snuck out, slicing clean through his skin, blood spraying. His foot flew away. He cried out in pain. Blood leaked out. An Alien jaw swept down and bit into his head, biting off half of it, putting him out of his misery, brains splattering everywhere. His blood gathered in a red pool.

The survivors crashed down into the second level of the terra-trekkers' dome. They got up and saw the aliens crashing in.

"Oh, doodlyfuck!"Shouted Jimson. Their rifle came up, their shots rang out, their bullets slicing through Alien skin. An Alien jumped forward but was destroyed in a rain of bullets. Acid rained down on Travers, burning into his head. He screamed. An Alien sliced him in two. He fell in two, his blood geysering everywhere. Jimson screamed a war cry and rushed into the hungry Alien crowd, his gun raining silver death on his enemies. They ripped him apart. Blood sprayed over their heads. Wilkins gasped. An Alien ran forward and jumped and hit him with it's claws, throwing him to the far wall. His back was broken. Half of his face was bloody and scratched, caved in. He saw the bomb. J.J.'s bomb. The bomb that was small but was really explosive. He gripped it, flicked the trigger.

He muttered, "See you later, motherfuckers…"

The bomb blew…

The dome and everything on it and in it, blew. The Aliens were obliterated. Debris, burning, rained down on the hive, burning and crushing. The Queen cried one final cry then it was crushed by burning debris. Acid flew.

The hive was dead….

So were the 16 marines sent to destroy the hive…

The End….?


End file.
